


second wife

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Missing Scene, post-episode 12x10
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Доктор смотрит на медленно растворяющийся в стакане лёд, положив голову на руки, и бродит в своих мыслях. Она снова не говорит их вслух, не делится даже с собой — которых теперь стало в миллионы раз больше. Погружённая в мысли, она не сразу замечает всплески светлых волос около себя и давно знакомый смех.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	second wife

**Author's Note:**

> There is a translation of this fic to English, completed by me: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769750

В космическом баре звучит гитара. Доктор слушает отстранённо. Если немного отмотать её время назад, то она наверняка сейчас бы взъерошила седые волосы и затмила выступающего, глупо улыбаясь своей гитаре. Может, если мотать ещё дальше, то найдутся другие её лица, которые сжали бы в пальцах инструмент и сыграли так, что никто бы не смог забыть.

Доктор смотрит на медленно растворяющийся в стакане перед ней лёд, положив голову на руки. Пить ей совсем не нравится, да и всё равно не пьянеет, поэтому она просто изучает заказанный из вежливости напиток. Она даже не спросила, что это. Когда выходит из крови адреналин, Доктор вдруг понимает, что потеряла смысл жизни.

Когда-то она видела его в вопросах. Она сбежала, чтобы понять Вселенную, она обрела ответы в звёздах и людях, как и, справедливо заметить, новые вопросы. Когда-то она видела смысл в возвращении домой. Когда-то — в его поиске. Когда-то, совсем недавно, она видела смысл в том, чтобы улыбаться и бежать вприпрыжку, встречая новые дни, ночи, вечера и вторники. Теперь она не может увидеть в этом хоть какую важность. Личность — это воспоминания. Но на исходе жизни она начнёт новую, и воспоминания, собранные ею сейчас, больше никогда не будут важны, потому что перестанут существовать.

Она путается так долго и так сильно, что не сразу замечает, что место за стойкой справа от неё перестаёт пустовать. Просто в какой-то момент Доктор видит на периферии зрения знакомые всплески светлых волос и слышит смешанный со смехом голос, от которого сердца счастливо сжимаются, и она не может думать ни о чём, кроме одного имени.

— Ривер? — поворачивает голову она.

Её жена задумчиво склоняет голову; её глаза блестят, как и раньше, и улыбка тоже совсем такая же, как помнит Доктор. Ривер оценивающе оглядывает растрёпанные от лежания на стойке волосы Доктора, её фигуру и одежду, наконец, останавливается на лице и весело спрашивает:

— Мы встречались?

Доктор глотает горечь и пытается улыбнуться и не моргать, чтобы не упустить и секунды.

— Я читала ваши работы по археологии, — лжёт она и лихорадочно вспоминает их все. — О потерянной луне Пуш.

— Да? — моргает Ривер и ободряюще улыбается. — Значит, мне стоит их написать. Эти путешествия во времени, вы и не представляете, — заливается она смехом.

— Да, — шепчет Доктор, соглашаясь и отмечая, как тяжело не разделить с Ривер её улыбку. Она тянет уголки губ против воли вверх.

Её замечательная Ривер. Доктор теряется в её чертах, задерживая дыхание, и давит разрастающуюся внутри пустоту от осознания, что не может сказать ей, кто она на самом деле. Сколько раз она была жената или замужем в прошлых жизнях? Доктор никогда не сможет вспомнить, а ведь она привыкла считать Ривер особенной. Их историю, сам факт их брака. Ей неожиданно хочется жениться на ней ещё тысячу раз, как будто они не сделали этого и так.

— А вы чем занимаетесь? — тем временем продолжает беседу Ривер, прежде чем вопросительно изогнуть бровь и скрасить ожидание ответа глотком из своего стакана.

Что ж, она хотя бы может познакомиться с ней ещё раз. Доктор по привычке выпрямляется, чтобы произвести впечатление на Ривер. Ей даже хочется поправить бабочку или одёрнуть рукава, так что её руки бесцельно взлетают в воздух. Рядом с Ривер она вечно забывает, в каком сейчас теле. Ривер никогда это не было важно, а Доктор всегда становилась рядом с ней просто собой. Доктор прикусывает губу, не давая пробиться нежной улыбке, и запускает руки в свои волосы, чтобы просто их пригладить.

— Я доктор, — говорит она, и когда Ривер едва заметно дёргается, то продолжает, — физико-математических наук. Джоан.

— Тогда приятно познакомится, Джоан, — жмёт её руку Ривер, и они стукаются стаканами. Доктор критично хмурится, заглянув внутрь своего ещё раз, и снова ставит его на стойку.

Её взгляд возвращается к Ривер. Из-под ресниц Доктор смотрит, как Ривер нетерпеливо стучит пальцами по деревянной поверхности под ними, крутит в ладонях манипулятор и задумчиво бродит взглядом перед собой. Её мысли, впрочем, не кажутся Доктору грустными — в зелёных глазах светится ясный ум.

— Кого-то ждёте? — понимает Доктор, уже вспоминая, была ли здесь с Ривер когда-либо.

— Старого друга, — признаётся она. — Он столько лет мучал меня просьбами вернуть свой манипулятор, а теперь опаздывает.

— Эти путешествия во времени, — притворно вздыхает Доктор, повторяя слова Ривер, и та, несколько секунд поизучав собеседницу с настороженным вниманием, не удерживает смешка.

— А вы грустите, — отмечает она после.

Доктор резко выдыхает.

Пусть Ривер и понятия не имеет, с кем говорит, но, Доктор знает, она не позволит теме смениться, пока не получит желаемого. А Ривер смотрит с интересом и сочувствием, даже перестав постукивать по барной стойке пальцами. Она определённо желает если не ответов, то как минимум диалога.

— Наверное, — отводит взгляд Доктор. И чувствует, что Ривер того же не делает.

— Я понимаю, что вы не захотите делиться с незнакомкой в баре своими проблемами, — вежливо сдаёт назад Ривер.

— Просто узнала кое-что о своём прошлом.

— Поверьте, вы куда нужнее своему будущему, чем прошлому.

Доктор верит в её тон, не потому что из него пропадает игривость и не потому что голос Ривер звучит так, будто она говорит факт на лекции. Она знает, что Ривер правда так считает, потому что на обломках своего детства и разочарований прошлого Ривер смогла выстроить настоящее и будущее.

— Но важно ведь знать своё прошлое, — тихо уточняет Доктор. — И гарантировать будущее.

— Да, — кивает Ривер, не понимая, куда заходит разговор.

Доктор же замолкает и решает-таки попробовать налитую в стакан жидкость. Спустя секунду она уже пытается пальцами стереть остатки напитка с языка и одновременно ругаться.

— Ужасно, — выдавливает она.

Ривер смотрит на неё с ностальгической усмешкой — вероятно, сравнивает со своим мужем.

— Я могу чем-то вам помочь? — спрашивает она, когда Доктор успокаивается.

Доктор хочет забрать её в пучину мироздания с собой. Вписать в каждую ниточку своих жизней, в свою кровь и бегущие в ней капли ярко-золотого. Хочет навсегда отметить в каждой истории в мире, что Ривер её жена, чтобы находить это раз за разом во всех жизнях и неизменно знать. Чтобы их брак всегда был важен.

— Женись на мне, — выдаёт она.

— О, быстро это у вас вырвалось, — фыркает от смеха Ривер.

Доктор улыбается: наверное, рекорд. Она горделиво надувается, видя подтверждение, что никто не любил Ривер больше, чем она.

— Я серьёзно, Ривер, — вслух зовёт её она. — Это то, что заставит меня почувствовать себя лучше!

Ривер размышляет пару секунд до того, как полностью разворачивается на стуле. Доктор следует её примеру и умоляюще глядит в глаза, совсем как в тот раз, когда просила прощения за неуместные комментарии к просматриваемым фильмам. Они тогда сидели на своём диване на Дариллиуме, и у Доктора была возможность засыпать лицо Ривер поцелуями, пока она не рассмеётся и с тихим «Ну, ладно» не оттолкнёт её.

Сейчас же у Доктора только взгляд в арсенале; она усиленно держит все свои конечности при себе, хотя с самого момента ей тяжело не вцепиться в Ривер и не повиснуть на ней всем телом. Доктор поджимает губы, потом улыбается их уголком, раскрывает глаза пошире и наклоняет голову совсем немного, в уме даже посчитав градус.

Ривер стягивает одно из своих колец и поднимает в воздух между ними. Серьёзность мешается в ней с весельем.

— Ты женишься на мне, Джоан?

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас, — бормочет Доктор; впрочем, это не совсем правда. Смерть попыталась сделать это в их самую первую встречу и проиграла Ривер Сонг.

Ривер же не придаёт значения клятвам, потому что уверена, что единственного человека, до чьих обещаний ей по-настоящему есть дело, здесь нет. Доктор ненавидит в моменте только то, что об этом ей приходится врать.

Доктор берёт кольцо в руки бережно, аккуратно, боясь вновь потерять. Она надевает его на безымянный палец, чувствуя тепло нагревшегося металла кожей. На золотом ободке россыпь каких-то камней, в которые Доктор заглядывает так, будто правда надеется увидеть что-то в белых отблесках. Она чувствует себя живой, сейчас и здесь.

— Будешь целовать невесту? — усмехается Ривер, отрывая Доктора от своего занятия.

Доктор вскидывает голову и с готовностью тянется навстречу. Ладони Ривер касаются её щёк, посылая сквозь всё тело разряд; её глаза прямо напротив глаз Доктора, и она ловит собственное отражение в них, прежде чем обе роняют взгляды к губам. Доктор легко жмурится, когда их губы смыкаются. Ривер целуется немного аккуратнее обычного, держа частичку себя в сознании и под контролем, но Доктор доверяется ей с лёгкостью. Она проводит ладонью по извечным кудрям, ласково прижимает Ривер к себе, позволяет ладони жены упасть на своё бедро и что-то неразборчиво бормочет в поцелуй. Водит языком по губам Ривер, потом сдаётся ей, и их языки ненадолго переплетаются.

Ривер отстраняется первой, но Доктор забывается на минуту и смещает поцелуи к скулам, а потом роняет голову к шее. Её тело и разум идеально помнят все мелочи о Ривер, включая то, что ей нравится, и Доктор самодовольно отдаётся своей памяти. Её зубы слегка смыкаются на пульсе Ривер, потом она покрывает место укуса поцелуями и вновь целует её щёку. Ривер запрокидывает голову и пораженно ловит ртом воздух. Доктор вспоминает, что ей тоже необходимо дышать и, пока лицо и лёгкие горят, отступает, тряся головой, чтобы скинуть волосы с лица.

Ривер смотрит на неё с удивлением, не понимая, как она угадала, а Доктор только улыбается в знак прощания и благодарности.

— Держи эту нашу свадьбу где-то между шуткой и правдой, ладно?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Ривер; она уже берёт себя в руки и только довольно подмигивает, — моя вторая жена.

Доктор в ответ только смеётся: стоило догадаться. Она крутит кольцо Ривер на своём пальце и поводит плечами. _Когда не ожидаешь, но нуждаешься больше всего_. 

— Прощай, Ривер.

Она соскакивает со стула прежде, чем Ривер может начать спорить, и скрывается с её глаз. Её сердца стучат где-то в ушах, но при этом она пьяна счастьем встречи. Доктор убеждается, что Ривер всё равно всегда останется для неё особенной.

— Вот ты где! — тем временем восклицает Джек и приветственно треплет волосы Ривер под её недовольные и вполне громкие замечания.

Он берёт с барной стойки свой манипулятор и, быстро повертевшись на месте, тянет на себя оставленный стакан. Ривер смотрит в толпу ещё какое-то время, надеясь приметить силуэт новой знакомой, но она будто бы без следа исчезла. Ривер машинально облизывает губы, а потом оборачивается к Джеку и заводит разговор о деле — он говорил, что ему необходимо найти и предупредить Доктора о чём-то очень важном.


End file.
